


You're the Brightest Star

by nickloveshiskitten



Series: A Very Tomlinshaw Christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, christmas drabble, kind of, um they're decorating their xmas tree?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis gets distracted by the lights while they're decorating their christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> yay! got it out on time for once! woot woot!! enjoy!! xxx

“Hey, love could you give me a hand for a moment?” Nick asked from behind the large box in his arms unable to see anything in front of him.

“I am helping,” Louis mumbled from where he was sprawled across the couch playing with a ball of tinsel.

“With what exactly?” Nick wheezed as dropped the box onto the coffee table. He rolled his eyes at the hybrid when he saw Louis’ definition of “helpful” before opening the box to start to shift through the decorations inside, pulling out a knotted set of lights.

“Keeping the couch warm,” the hybrid teased sticking his tongue out at the older lad and tossing the tinsel ball at him, giggling cutely when it broke apart on impact, shiny strands of silver sticking to Nick’s jumper and a few getting caught in his quiff and hung in his eyes.

Nick rolled his eyes again, a habit that had steadily increased since he had gotten Louis, before dropping the bundle of lights into the hybrid’s lap. “I thought you wanted to help me decorate the tree?”

“I do!” Louis protested pushing himself off the couch to worm himself into Nick’s arms.

“Alright, love.” Nick laughed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair to hide his smile.

“You gotta let go if you want to get started.” Nick murmured fondly, rubbing over the hybrid’s back when it shook its head in protest against Nick’s chest.

“You’re warm,” Louis mumbled, whining lowly when Nick pulled away. 

“Sorry, kitten but we have to start now or it’ll never get done.” Nick pecked him once on the lips before leaning down to grab the lights off the floor and handing them to the hybrid.

“Can you wind these up neatly for me so they’re easier to put onto the tree?” Nick smiled, ruffling Louis’ hair playfully and dodging the hybrid’s half-hearted swipe at him before plugging in the lights, earning a surprised gasp from Louis.

“Ooh,” Louis gasped, rolling the glowing lights around in his hands. “They’re pretty.” Nick hummed in agreement his back to Louis as he began to place tinsel artfully onto the tree. 

“Pretty,” Louis cooed again, his eyes widening in wonder as the lights painted his hands in tiny splashes of color. He moved the lights around in his hands with a child-like curiosity dropping them with a squeal when the color on his skin moved with the lights. He dropped to his hands and knees before crawling up to the abandoned bundle, his tail swaying wildly behind him as he swatted at them with one hand with a small meow.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Nick asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at the hybrid, amusement clear in his voice.

“Nothing!” Louis squeaked, jumping up with one strand of the lights in his grasp.

“Okay, love.” Nick laughed a tad sarcastically before turning his back to him again to hang more tinsel on the tree.

Louis huffed indignantly at Nick’s tone, yanking on the lights and wrapping them around his arm; slowly unraveling them until his entire arm was covered in a sleeve of them.

“Nicky?” Louis mumbled his arm cramping up with the weight and pressure of the lights wrapped around it.

“Oh, Kitten,” Nick said fondly, carefully unwrapping them from around Louis’ arm to a loose bundle that hung from his elbow. “Why’d you do this for?”

“They were really long.”

“Were they now?” Nick pulled him in close, pressing a kiss to his hair before pulling back to give him a small smile. 

“Why don’t you find which ornaments you want to put onto the tree while I put these on, yeah? Then I’ll let you put the star on top.”

“Okay,” Louis sighed, wiggling out from under Nick’s arm to start to pick through the ornament box, putting his favorites carefully onto the coffee table next to it.

Two hours later, after more than one hot chocolate breaks, their tree was artfully decorated in an eclectic array of mismatched ornaments and sparkling silver threads of tinsel.

“Nicky, can we put the star on now?” Louis asked with a small pout as he took a sip of his fourth? cup of hot chocolate. “Please?”

“’Course, love,” Nick said with a smirk, grabbing Louis’ mug from him and setting it down next to his before lifting a very shocked Louis into his arms. 

“Nicky!” Louis squealed as Nick slowly began to lift him in the air toward the top of the tree, clutching at the arms around his waist tightly. “Put me down!”

“But you said to put the star on so I am. You’re the brightest of them all, Kitten.”

“Sap,” Louis muttered fondly, a word that he had been using a lot lately most likely picking it up from Harry or Zayn, though a small smile was forming on his lips.

“But I’m your sap, sweet heart.” Nick reminded him as he set the kitten eared boy back onto his feet before handing him the silver star.

“Yay!” Louis rushed over toward the tree standing on his tip toes in an effort to get it on the top and failing by a good few inches. “Nicky, I need help.”

“Up you go then.” The older lad lifted the hybrid into his arms again, holding him carefully as Louis placed the star on the top of the tree.

“Good?” Louis asked after Nick set him back onto his feet, frowning when he saw it was on the lopsided side.

“It’s perfect, Kitten just like you.” Nick declared wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as they stared up at their tree.

“Sap,” Louis repeated, turning around in Nick’s arms so he could cuddle into his chest. “But I guess you’re my sap.”


End file.
